


Train Trip

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, General, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected train trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For leyenn's fandom stocking.

It hadn't exactly been planned, their decision to room together at University. Still, they had kept up regular letters after that summer in Wales. And upon learning that both had been accepted into the same college, it only made sense to apply to be roommates.

The first few days had been a bit awkward. Will had gotten used to having space of his own and Bran hadn't ever had a roommate before. While there had been a tense spot where both of them wanted the same side of the room (nice window with a better view), and their schedules were completely opposite each other (the first few days where Will's alarm rang at nearly 6:00 AM so he could make his 7:30 class, Bran seriously considered trying to find a different roommate). It took a good two weeks for them to settle in to a routine.

But then their first three day weekend came (it wasn't really three days, but Will's classes were finished by noon on Fridays and Bran's afternoon class had been unexpectedly cancelled) (well, not that unexpectedly, the instructor was 8 months preggos, however she, and her classes, were expecting her to make it to nine - not have her water break in the middle of a discussion about the invasion of Normandy) and seemed natural to to fish out the train schedule and see where they could go. It was easy to find a town that was only a couple hours away and if the inn in town only had one room free, well it wasn't a problem - they were roommates. It seemed like ages since they'd gone exploring and they hunted every corner and patch of history out of that little village.

Monday morning found them frantically hailing a cab at the train station - a tad extravagant, yes, but since Will was in the middle of (inadvertently) skipping his second class of the day, they decided they could do it. As the cab reached their college and they unloaded their bags (Bran agreeing to take both overnight bags up to their room while Will grabbed his books - thankful he'd decided to bring them along to review on the train - and rushed to class), Will turned to Bran with an exasperated look on his face.

"Next time we make certain the trains are running on Sunday. Before we go."


End file.
